Gagged
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Castiel asks something of Dean which comes as a surprise for the hunter. Rated M for adult content. DEAN/CASTIEL!


Dean walked up to the motel room, slice of pizza hanging from his mouth, a cardboard box filled with cheesecake held in one hand idly. He fumbled open the door to the motel room with one hand, slammed it shut behind him with one foot, before casting a look around the seemingly deserted motel room quickly.

He placed the box containing the cheesecake down on his bed, before removing the slice of pizza from between his lips, sauce shining around his mouth in red strands in the light.

"Yo, Sammy? You here?" he shouted, wondered if his brother was perhaps in the bathroom.

There was no answer; the room remained quiet, devoid of anyone but Dean. The elder Winchester shrugged, before he put the slice of pizza back into his mouth again as he removed his jacket. He flung it on Sam's vacated bed, before settled down upon his own, legs stretched comfortably out as he chewed slowly, appreciatively at his pizza slice.

No one came until he was halfway through eating the cheesecake, thick toffee sauce oozing from between his lips, as his tongue lapped out to catch every last droplet that he could. The familiar sound of beating wings cut through the air and Castiel arrived, staring intently down upon Dean as he stood by the side of his bed.

The hunter flinched slightly at Castiel's sudden arrival, almost dropped his cheesecake, both of which he would later deny when called out on it. He tried to smile up at Castiel, toffee sauce staining his chin, and dotting his cheeks as the angel sat beside him, bed dipping beneath his extra weight.

"Hello, Dean. What are you doing?" Castiel asked, eyes trained firmly upon the remainder of cheesecake held between sauce stained fingers, before they flickered up to meet Dean's gaze intently.

"I'm eating cheesecake! What's it look like I'm doing - the rumba?" Dean immediately replied, with an amused chuckle at the angel's quizzical expression and his subsequent small smile.

Castiel looked away, lips pressing together in a firm pout as he licked them thoughtfully. Dean watched him, eyes trained intently upon the angel's face, didn't drop his gaze when Castiel turned back to face him. Dean smiled slightly, gaze travelling over the cuts, the black eye left behind on Castiel's face as a lasting reminder of what Gabriel had done to him.

Dean reached out, fingers skimming over Castiel's cheek tenderly, careful to avoid touching the angel's cuts and bruises for fear of hurting him. He leant forward, pressed gentle lips next to Castiel's black eye, felt Castiel turn his face to his, pleadingly. He pressed lips to the angel's dry lips, soft beneath his own, warm, inviting, cheesecake long forgotten in his lap.

Castiel kissed Dean eagerly, lips parting when Dean licked across his lower lip slowly, begging entrance with encouraging mewls of need settling deep within hunter's throat. His eyes fluttered, eyelashes tickling against Dean's cheek as they kissed, tongues twisting together gently. His head dropped when the kiss ended, settled into Dean's embracing arm comfortably when Dean relaxed against the wall behind them.

"Where did Gabriel send you, Cas?" Dean asked, quietly, fingers skating perilously close to Castiel's wounds once more.

Dean's mind wandered over the events of the previous day, of being transported into a CSI rip-off, an episode of Dr Sexy MD, a Japanese game show and a cheesy sitcom. He smirked slightly when he thought of his brother advertising medication for genital herpes, and becoming the voice for the Impala, much the same way as KIT had been in Knight Rider. His smile grew nostalgic at that; he'd enjoyed feeling like the Hoff for all of a half hour at least.

"Somewhere far away. Somewhere that wasn't nice," Castiel said, gruff voice sounding pained in remembrance, eyes downcast as though trying to block out the memories of wherever Gabriel had sent him.

Dean felt sorrow when he saw the pained expression on Castiel's face, felt sympathy for the battered angel, his lover. He silently vowed to smack Gabriel upside the head himself for all that he'd done to Castiel.

"Hey. Hey, Cas. It's over," Dean said, squeezing Castiel's shoulder gently, supportively, before smiling when the angel settled still further into the warmth of his body. "You got your own back on Gabriel in the end, didn't you?"

Dean's mind travelled over thoughts of when he'd last seen Gabriel, trapped in a ring of ever diminishing flames as water rained down on his head from the sprinklers above. He still remembered the clang of the warehouse door as it shut behind them, closing off all sight of Gabriel from him, Sam and Castiel.

He blinked, wondered how an archangel had managed to pass himself off as a Pagan god, a Trickster, for all those years without ever being found out. He shook his head and thought it a mystery left unsolved until another day. Maybe all that had prevented his true identity from being discovered was through the will of God, or at least the will of one of his archangels.

He looked down, smiled when he felt, then saw Castiel's slender fingers stroking, playing with Dean's t shirt thoughtfully, mind wandering elsewhere as the angel stared off into the middle distance, thoughts focussed on another time, another place entirely. He looked troubled, anxious, almost nervous and Dean wondered what Castiel was thinking.

"Cas, what's up?" Dean asked, turning Castiel's face to his, fingers looped easily around the angel's chin.

Castiel looked faintly embarrassed, eyes flickering over the hunter's face uncertainly, throat working convulsively as he licked his lips in a nervous gesture quite unlike the angel.

"Cas?" Dean asked again, staring curiously at his lover patiently.

"Dean, I found out something yesterday," Castiel said, slowly, voice quiet, intimate, as though he were imparting a huge secret.

"Hmmm," Dean encouraged, picking up his abandoned cheesecake and taking a thoughtful bite as he listened.

"Where I was sent yesterday, I was tied up, in the dark, and I couldn't talk. I was gagged," Castiel started, mouth hanging open slightly when Dean sat up to interrupt his flow of speech.

"I'll kill that son of a bitch, archangel or not," the hunter exclaimed, hands balling into fists around his cheesecake.

"No! Dean, that's not why I was telling you," Castiel said, reaching out to turn Dean's face to his once more.

"What is it, then?" the hunter asked, failing to understand where Castiel was taking this.

"I liked it," Castiel said, looking shame faced, embarrassed, cheeks flaming a healthy pink and red as he cast his eyes down to the bedspread beneath them.

"You - you what? You liked it?" Dean asked, in undisguised surprise. "You kinky bastard!"

He started to laugh, drawing Castiel into an affectionate hug, smiling still further when he felt the angel slowly relax against him, arms sliding around his waist securely. Dean kissed the top of Castiel's head, snuffled slightly when the angel's hair tickled his nose, before he rested his cheek against Castiel's head. He sighed, peace, contentment filtering through him as his eyes closed involuntarily.

"I want you to tie me up, Dean," Castiel murmured against the hunter's chest.

Dean smiled, felt lust coil unbidden through his system at the words, felt his cock give an interested jerk at the idea. His mind wandered over images of Castiel tied down, gagged, unable to move, subject to Dean's every whim, every desire. He groaned beneath the onslaught, breath rasping in his throat, catching in restricted chest.

"Cas," he said, breathing his name into Castiel's hair, body trembling with pent up emotions, as the angel started to gently kiss his neck.

"Please, Dean," Castiel murmured against his sensitive skin, voice trembling through Dean's body.

"Yes," Dean murmured, whether to Castiel's request or to Castiel himself, his kisses, his sudden caresses, he wasn't sure.

His eyes closed, his lips parted and he sighed as the angel worked his way down Dean's body, trailing kisses, caresses as he went. Dean felt his body relax against the bed, looked down when the angel retrieved the cheesecake long since forgotten on Dean's lap. Castiel sat up, face bright, eyes shining as he licked the sauce experimentally. Dean watched him, breath rasping in his throat as the angel started to eat the rest of the cheesecake, eyes never leaving Dean's face as he slowly consumed the sweet treat.

Dean's mouth opened, but he didn't say anything; all speech seemed robbed from him as Castiel made the simple act of eating seem pornographic. He watched as Castiel smiled, cream, toffee sauce smeared on his plump lips, dotting his chin and cheeks, staining his fingers in a sticky mess.

Castiel purred in satisfaction, his smile bright, tempting, as he finished eating the cheesecake. He licked his fingers slowly, felt the warm glow of sugar coiling through him, made him feel good, bad, horny all at once. He glanced up at Dean's face once more, chuckled at the deep seated longing trapped in Dean's eyes, watched as the hunter's chest rose and fell in needy breaths, straining against the thin, flimsy material of his t shirt.

Castiel smiled slightly, lips curving gently, mysteriously as though at some mysterious, cosmic joke only he knew the punch line of, before he eased something from his coat pocket, left eyebrow raised curiously. Dean's gasping mouth seemed to grow more lax, more needy when he saw the roll of duct tape held steady between slender fingers and he reached for it eagerly, whining slightly when Castiel pulled it out of his grasp, a teasing glint in his eyes.

He stood, went over to the nearby wooden chair propped up against the table by the window, before turning, left eyebrow still raised as he waited for Dean to join him. Dean stood, scrambled to his feet and followed Castiel eagerly, closing the distance between them before staling a kiss from plump angelic lips. He worked Castiel's belt free, pushed the angel's dark pants from his slender hips, and watched as Castiel kicked his shoes free, swiftly followed by his pants, his boxer shorts, leaving his erection to spring free, to stand proud and to curl up towards his abdomen.

Dean watched as Castiel sat down, eyes gazing up at him expectantly, intent upon Dean's actions as the hunter stripped off his boots, his jeans, his boxers. The angel finally allowed Dean to take the duct tape from his hand, allowed Dean to secure his wrists behind his back, eyes trained on every movement that Dean made, lips parted, swollen with kisses.

Dean's gaze locked with Castiel's and a silent, slow nod passed between them, a pact formed and agreed upon without a word ever being spoken. Dean ripped off another piece of tape, and pressed it gently over Castiel's soft mouth. Dean's heart was pounding in his chest and his breathing was labored, excited, clamoring to be set free from his restricted throat. He retrieved the lube from his bag, before straddling the angel eagerly, skin hot and sweaty against Castiel's thighs.

Castiel watched, mouth closed against the world, as Dean slowly eased one lube slick finger inside his own hole, eyes glazed, distant, as the hunter slowly eased himself wider, looser, prepared himself for Castiel, his entrance. Castiel's breath caught deep within his throat, blasted from over worked nostrils as he struggled to breathe past the knot of tension and lust trapped deep within his throat, his chest, and he revelled in the sounds of deep arousal falling from Dean's lips.

Castiel watched as Dean's hips rose and fell in front of him, and his own dick ached, begged release in some form or another, sometime soon. He whimpered against his taped lips when Dean finally decided he was loose enough and started slicking Castiel's cock with too cold lube against super heated skin. Castiel bucked his hips into Dean's stroking hand, mewls of want, of need working past the tape across his mouth, making Dean smile with their fragile trapped bird cries. Castiel groaned, when Dean positioned himself over Castiel's erection, slowly easing Castiel's dick inside his hole, until finally he was sheathed tight inside Dean's incredible tight warmth.

Castiel's head lolled back, eyes finally closed against the feel of Dean surrounding him, channel tight against his sensitive hardness, and he thrust into Dean impatiently. He longed to touch the hunter, but couldn't. His taped hands prevented that, or at least gave the impression of preventing that. He knew that he could break the bonds easily, but he knew it would be defeating the object, would ruin the effect of what they were trying to achieve.

Dean eased himself almost all the way off Castiel's dick, before he fucked himself hard against him, taking Castiel in as deep as he would go. Dean cried out, hands flexing against Castiel's shoulders reflexively, fingers digging in to tender flesh painfully. The chair creaked beneath them as their bodies fell into a sinuous rhythm of rutting, of frantic coupling heightened by the lack of Castiel's full participation.

Castiel groaned against the tape, moans growing ever more insistent as he felt his time drawing near, pressing ever onwards with an undeniable intensity behind his navel, spreading down towards his hips like an immovable force. He gave into it, couldn't fight it, and screamed Dean's name against the tape, as he flooded Dean with his come, hips shuddering against Dean's as he climaxed. He'd never known an orgasm as intense as the one that still fizzed through his veins, heightened by the lack of touch, the binding of his hands behind his back, preventing him from touching his lover.

Dean watched the familiar sated flush creep across his lover's cheeks, saw the sweat pepper Castiel's forehead, saw the beauty, the ever present perfection held deep within the angel's blue gaze when he opened his eyes once more. The hunter reached between their bodies, wrapped eager fingers around his own erection, wrist snapping against his dick as he touched himself.

He didn't last long, and he came, released himself over his hand, over Castiel's abdomen, staring into Castiel's eyes as he orgasmed. He moaned out his lover's name, voice filled with need, with love, with such longing, Castiel heart threatened to shatter upon hearing it. He stared up at Dean with pleading eyes, adoration clear in the weight of his gaze, smiled when Dean finally peeled the tape carefully from his reddened lips.

"Dean," Castiel gasped out, lips seeming all the plumper and all the more ready to kiss.

Dean took advantage of that, stealing kiss after kiss after heady kiss from Castiel's soft, sweet mouth, murmurs of pleasure shared mingling in the air between them. They remained on the chair, Castiel still bound helplessly for quite some time afterwards, Castiel's dick still sheathed inside Dean's ass. Neither wanted the moment to end, clinging to its perfection for as long as they could.

Finally, Dean had to move, to spare Castiel's legs slowly going numb from staying in one position and supporting Dean's weight for too long . He slowly eased himself away from Castiel's soft member, stretched cramped muscles, before finally walking round the chair, to free Castiel from the duct tape still securing him fast.

He watched as the angel stood, imitating Dean's earlier stretching motions, even though the gestures were probably unnecessary to the angel. Dean appreciated the show on his behalf though. He slowly walked Castiel to the bed behind him, smiling slightly and receiving a smile in return, both knowing what the other wanted, and silently acknowledging it with their mutual consent. ....

-_**fini**_-


End file.
